1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a load control device, more particularly to a frequency sensing control device for an electrical load.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electronic equipment has a mechanical control switch to control the supply of electrical power thereto. In addition, a static electricity sensing control device has been designed to provide a dimming function to an electrical load, such as a bed lamp. When a human body contacts a sensing unit, such as a metal shell of the bed lamp, the sensing unit senses a static electricity signal that serves as an input signal for controlling current flow through the electrical load. Because the human body must directly contact the sensing unit, there is a danger of electric shock.